


Leader lessons.

by RioluZX



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Cosquillas, Exhibicionismo, M/M, Public Sex, Sexo, Yaoi, deportes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Mientras el mundo se encuentra en paz Tai decide entretenerse practicando un poco de su deporte favorito, sin embargo cuando Davis lo encuentra y decide unirsele piensa que es hora de enseñarle a su amigo algunas cosas de mayores, darle unas placenteras lecciones.





	Leader lessons.

Habían pasado meses desde aquella batalla, aquella donde los niños elegidos y malomytismon había terminado con la victoria de ellos, no solo el digimundo estaba a salvo, sino que ahora ellos habían podido retomar sus vidas normales, sus queridos compañeros podían ir y venir a visitarlos ahora que se buscaba un modo de que humanos y digimon vivieran juntos, la escuela, los amigos, la familia, todo aquello ahora solo era algo cotidiano, algo bueno, algo malo, siempre con las complicaciones de la vida pero a fin de cuentas, era como ellos debían vivir ahora como jóvenes normales. El verano había llegado, muchos se irían a sus vacaciones y por ello los clubes también lo harían, en un campo abierto cerca de la escuela se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños y alborotados, sus ojos eran de color chocolate, casi tanto como su piel bronceada mientras un balón de fútbol se movía en sus pies, el año escolar había terminado, solo faltaba uno más y sabía bien que tendría que despedirse de muchas cosas, aquello que más extrañaría sin duda seria el uniforme del equipo de fútbol de la secundaria, también serían menos las veces que iba a convivir con sus amigos pero confiaba en que lograrían salir adelantes, también pensaba en las últimas aventuras, su vida, no sabía si arrepentirse de no haber ido con su familia a visitar a su tía pero en verdad necesitaba pensar todas las cosas que vendrían, movió su pie elevando el esférico a lo alto sin saber que alguien lo había descubierto.

-¡Tai!-un grito provoco la distracción del mayor haciendo que el balón golpeara su cabeza al no poder darle un cabezazo, frotándose la zona del golpe comenzó a voltear la mirada a varias zonas en busca del responsable-¡Tai!-su nombre nuevamente y esta vez se enfocó en un joven que se acercaba a él vistiendo las ropas del club de fútbol, un bolso estaba en su brazo pero lo más destacable eran unos particulares googles en la cabeza.

-Davis, ¿qué haces aquí?-cuestiono el mayor notando a su pequeño aprendiz sonreírle, así solía decirle pues este siempre había dicho que como él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol era alguien a quien realmente admiraba.

-Estaba aburrido en casa y quise venir a jugar un poco, creo que no fui el único que lo pensó-decía este mientras notaba las ropas algo sucias del mayor y se acercaba al balón para poder moverlo en sus pies, el amplio campo era solo para ellos, el resto del equipo ya tenía planes para esos días y que Tai fuera el capitán le permitía tener acceso a los vestidores y al campo-¿qué tal si jugamos un poco?, claro, si no crees que ya te he superado-se rio suavemente sabiendo bien que este aceptaba cualquier desafío y esta vez no fue la excepción por como una ceja del castaño tembló.

-¿Conque eso crees eh?-sonrió de manera siniestra mientras lo abrazaba por el hombro y comenzaba a frotar sus nudillos contra la cabeza de este-¡muestra un poco más de respeto por los mayores, enano!-grito a falso modo de regaño mientras le hacia una fuerte fricción y este se reía luchando inútilmente por liberarse.

-Jajajaja está bien, está bien, pero eso es un si ¿verdad?-sonrió este alzando su mirada hacia el mayor, este lo quedo mirando unos segundos antes de asentir y poder soltarlo-genial, algunas cosas son mejores de a dos personas-dijo mientras comenzaba a estirarse un poco para prepararse, Tai lo observaba de reojo sin que este lo notara, en verdad se alegraba de haberle dado esos googles, le recordaba a él cuándo tenía su edad, aunque claro, él había sido más travieso para su edad y en verdad no creía que Davis llegara siquiera a tocarse a sí mismo, bajo un poco más su mirada, gracias a esa ropa no podía apreciar bien su cuerpo pero con todo el ejercicio que hacia debía estar en forma, sin darse cuenta comenzó a desnudarlo en su mente hasta que se percató de la mirada molesta de este.

-Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?-pregunto recriminándose a si mismo por haberse dejado ir en una fantasía que no debería haber estado en primer lugar.

-Que si ya vamos a practicar-respondió viéndolo con las mejillas infladas por haber sido ignorado, el mayor sonrió y estiro su mano para pellizcar una de estas sacándole una pequeña risa, de ello paso a apoyar toda su mano, acariciaba esa zona sintiendo su piel extrañamente suave y ahora comenzando a arder, Tai reacciono al ver lo que estaba haciendo y enseguida la aparto sin saber porque había pasado aquello-T-tomare eso como un si-gimoteo mientras ambos desviaban la mirada algo apenados por esa acción, fue Davis quien rompió el silencio al avanzar y quitarle el balón, el castaño reacciono y entonces se decidió a correr tras este, aquel momento de incomodidad comenzó a ser olvidado por ambos, pequeñas risas salían de ellos, se movían uno contra el otro por el dominio del esférico, cuando uno lo tenía el otro buscaba el modo de arrebatárselo también y con ello el tiempo comenzó a avanzar, fue cosa de minutos que ninguno contó para que el sudor cayera de sus rostros, que sus músculos ardieran y con ello la coordinación comenzara a flaquear, fue en un instante de distracción que el pie de Tai hizo una presión en el del otro, aplico fuerza en su hombro y le empujo con demasiada fuerza, tanto que el otro no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de espaldas mientras el balón se encontraba abandonado de lado.

-Oh mierda, ¿estás bien?-cuestiono acercándose a él preocupado de que hubiera causado alguna lesión por su brusquedad, un sentido de alarma se activó en su cerebro cuando vio una pequeña herida en el codo del joven, se arrodilló frente a él, tomo su mano con la suya y le hizo extender el brazo para observarla mejor, sin pretenderlo había hecho que los nervios de Davis se activarán como nunca, más aun cuando sus dedos llegaban a estar entrelazados con los de él.

-E-estoy bien, enserio, solo fue un raspón-se excusaba mientras apartaba un poco la mirada sintiendo que su rostro ardía cada vez más y más, volvió a enfocar la mirada cuando sintió como le alzaba el brazo en lo alto, su corazón palpito más fuerte cuando la lengua del castaño salió y comenzó a acariciar su herida-T-Tai ¿qué haces?!-casi grito mientras su tono de voz indicaba que estaba alarmado, así era, más por como la lengua de este se movía por su piel causándole pequeños espasmos.

-Es solo para desinfectar la herida-respondió como si fuera obvio para seguir en su labor, lamía esos pequeños puntos de sangre aliviado de que no fuera nada grave, sin embargo un apretón le regreso la consciencia, bajo su mirada y se percató de como su mano apretaba la de Davis y este le correspondía el apretón, sus dedos estaban entrelazados y lo veía con un sonrojo, su corazón dio un vuelco pues aquella imagen jamás se había imaginado, ahora que estaba frente a él, era sumamente encantadora.

-Creo que ya está-hablo finalmente el menor mientras recuperaba su mano, suavemente quiso levantarse pero cerró uno de sus ojos al momento de caer de rodillas, un pequeño dolor punzante le recorría su pierna y su expresión no pasó desapercibida por Tai.

-Es el tobillo, ven déjame mirar-le pidió mientras lo recostaba ligeramente en la hierba, este no tuvo más opción que dejarse, alzo una de sus piernas para acercar su pie al rostro del mayor, este con sumo cuidado le quito su zapatilla junto a su calcetín, suspiro aliviado que solo era una leve torcedura, apenas estaba inflamado, con algo de hielo pasaría y se pudo calmar, lo sujeto con ambas manos, suavemente masajeaba la piel de este, frotaba la zona del golpe con sumo cuidado, como si de cristal se tratara intentando que el dolor pasara, cuando las expresiones del menor se relajaron supo que lo había logrado, ese instante de preocupación y estrés se fue de su mente, ahora que estaba más aliviado fue que su mente comenzó a centrarse en lo que hacía, pudo notar de mejor manera a Davis, no sabía que había sido desde que lo encontró pero se sentía más agradable que lo de costumbre, el chico tenía sus encantos, no solo de personalidad, tenía un cuerpo realmente atractivo sin embargo por las ropas que llevaba debía usar mucho la imaginación, la única zona desnuda del ahora eran sus pies, comenzó a masajear la planta de este analizándolos más detenidamente, a pesar del constante ejercicio no tenían callos, la piel seguía tan suave como la debería tener un joven de su edad, se atrevió a ir más lejos, los olfateo un instante siendo una mala idea pues aquel aroma incitaba a sus hormonas a despertarse.

-Jeje.....Tai, Tai hace cosquillas-gimoteo Davis mientras el castaño movía sus dedos desde el talón hasta el dedo gordo, el roce le daba pequeños escalofríos que su cerebro procesaba como risa, sin saberlo había dado una oportunidad, una que el mayor no pensaba desperdiciar.

-Eres cosquilloso al parecer-sonrió Tai mientras chupaba el dedo gordo de su pie y sus dedos seguían moviéndose por la planta de este, una sonora carcajada fue su respuesta, lo veía reír con fuerza, no esperaba que de entre todos él lo fuera tanto que se agitara pero no le importaba, podía usar aquello como una excusa para su pequeño fetiche, retiró la zapatilla y el calcetín de su otro pie, mientras le hacía cosquillas a uno el otro era recorrido de arriba a abajo por su lengua, una erección comenzaba a formarse entre sus piernas, el short no hacia el menor esfuerzo por ocultarlo, esperaba alguna reacción en el menor pero este solo pataleaba por las cosquillas sin saber nada de lo que ocurría, al menos hasta que una urgencia llego a él.

-¡Tai!, ¡Tai detente!, ¡¡detente!!-grito lo más fuerte que pudo pues las cosquillas habían tenido un gran efecto, cruzo sus piernas suavemente, se agarraba a la hierba deseando escapar pero el otro se negaba a ello creyendo que solo era una excusa para alejarse de él, sabía que Davis tenía el derecho y que él se estaba aprovechando pero no sabía cuándo más podría volver a disfrutarlo y por ello se negaba a liberarlo, su lengua se movía de un pie a otro, su boca chupaba los dedos al igual que la planta de sus pies, los espasmos recorrían al menor sin control, luchaba por escapar pero no era posible hasta que aquello en su interior no se pudo controlar -¡¡Ahh!!......Ahh-un grito termino como un suspiro y una pequeña mancha apareció en el short blanco, el castaño alzo una ceja mientras sus movimientos se detenían lentamente, aquello no había sido un orgasmo pues la mancha se comenzaba a expandir cada vez más y más, la idea de lo que fue vino a su mente y una parte suya no pudo evitar excitarse por ello.

-Oh vaya Davis, que niño más sucio eres-susurro mientras veía como la mancha se hacía más grande y profunda, el menor se cubría su rostro con sus brazos avergonzado, se había orinado en sus pantalones, había querido advertirle pero las palabras no salían y ahora se sentía humillado frente a su ejemplo a seguir-¿todo por hacer esto?-se rio Tai mientras le daba una lamida a la planta de sus pies observando como temblaba y el líquido bajaba por sus piernas.

-Tonto, te dije que pararas-gimoteo mientras intentaba no mover sus piernas, ya comenzaba a sentirse mojado y la tela se apegaba a sus caderas, sabía que debía cambiarse cuando antes pero jamás sospecharía de que Tai tenía otros planes para él.

-Eres un niño sucio, bueno, como tu superior supongo que no tengo más opción que cambiarte-sonrió de una manera presuntuosa mientras alzaba las piernas de este, Davis abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por esta y sus prendas húmedas comenzaron a ser retiradas, lo primero que se mostraron fueron sus nalgas levemente mojadas, desesperado sujeto el borde de sus shorts, deseaba impedirlo pero ya era tarde, Tai también tenía más fuerza que el por lo que en un jalón se vio desprovisto de esa ropa, su pene flácido quedo expuesto, de igual modo sus testículos y ambos eran los que se encontraban más mojados, Tai se relamió los labios, aquella vista lo había calentado más de lo que esperaba.

-Tai por favor, pásame mi ropa, alguien nos puede ver es humillante-gimoteaba Davis por como el mayor había arrojado esas prendas lejos de su alcance, sus manos reaccionaron y cubrieron su entrepierna, sus mejillas le ardían de saber que este había visto sus partes privadas y más aún que este lo viera de un modo tan juguetón.

-Hey no tienes que asustarte, ambos somos hombres, no te debería apenar que lo viera-Sonrió Tai mientras tocaba la mano del menor, este se asustó y cruzo sus piernas también intentando cubrirse más viéndolo molesto, el castaño carraspeo a lo bajo sabiendo que debía pensar algo nuevo, no le fue difícil, tenía buenas ideas en estos momentos y sin dudarlo se levantó-es normal, mira te mostrare-dijo mientras agarraba con su mano el enorme bulto que estaba entre sus piernas, ese gesto hizo que Davis le pusiera atención, sin un solo deje de duda sujeto el borde del elástico, los estiro y entonces la prenda cayo hasta sus tobillos dejando finalmente expuesta su erección que palpitaba agradecida de ser libre finalmente, los ojos de Davis sin poder creerlo, no solo el hecho de que su superior no llevara ropa interior, sino también que estuviera excitado por esa situación.

-T-Tai-Balbuceo el menor por como el mayor fue más allá de ello y se quitó su playera dejando su pecho bien formado expuesto, se había desnudado sin pudor alguno, menos que eso, parecía cómodo por ello y sus ojos se enfocaron en aquello que estaba apuntando hacia arriba, el pene erecto de Tai era lo único en que su mirada podía posarse en esos instantes, largo, grueso, duro, se veía que esa zona se había desarrollado bien y ahora era de su total atención sin saber que había caído en las redes del otro.

-¿Qué?, ¿es la primera vez que se lo habías visto a alguien más?-sonrió pícaramente mientras arrojaba sus ropas de lado sin importarle en nada que lo viera y procedía a quitarse sus zapatillas con las calcetas, Davis asintió con las mejillas rojas, observaba por primera vez el pene erecto de otro hombre, más aun, se lo estaba viendo a su ídolo Tai, el castaño sonreía gustoso de que la curiosidad del otro hubiera despertado, se sentó frente a él, sus pies desnudos tocaron los de este sintiendo como aún estaban húmedos por su saliva, separo sus piernas, su entrepierna se mostrara orgullosa y erguida antes de ser rodeaba por su mano, un palpitar de placer, un sentimiento de alivio y entonces comenzó a masturbarse, no de un modo frenético, sino uno suave y paciente siendo así la principal distracción de la mente del joven, una distracción apropiada y eficaz pues poco a poco se veía la respiración del otro más agitada en señal de una sola cosa, calentura.

-¡¡Ahh!!-grito cuando en su concentración de aquella zona sus manos fueron retiradas, sin perder el tiempo el mayor se colocó entre sus piernas, las separo con sus rodillas y empujo su cadera para hacer contacto con la de este-Ahh.....Tai-gimoteo temblando por como aquella cálida dureza hacia contacto con su pene flácido y sus bolas lo hacían con las de este, observo a los ojos al mayor, este se veía muy calmado, no, excitado por la situación que se encontraban, poco a poco las hormonas de Davis despertaron, tembloroso quiso volver a cubrirse con sus manos pero la cercanía del otro le impedía llegar a pensar en claro, sus rostros se acercaban más y más, sus respiraciones se mezclaran y finalmente el pene de Davis comenzó a despertar y a endurecerse.

-Tranquilo, se siente bien ¿no crees?-sonrió Tai comenzando a mecer sus caderas mientras la fricción entre ambos genitales les daba escalofríos a ambos, en cosa de segundos el pene de Davis termino alzándose por completo, este tenía los ojos levemente entrecerrados, no parecía querer responderle pero tampoco escondía lo que sentía en esos instantes-Es lo bueno de que el tuyo este mojado, se siente mucho mejor-susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos gozando de como la fricción entre ambos estaba siendo cada vez más y más fácil, el menor ya no intentaba volver a cubrirse más, sabía que en este punto era inútil pero esa punzada en su cabeza, ese hilo de consciencia que aún no era opacado por el morbo le incitaba a actuar.

-Tai.....no deberíamos, alguien vendrá y.....y nos....Ahh-su respiración estaba tornándose más y más agitada haciéndole mas difícil su tarea de detenerle mientras sentía un leve mareo al intentar procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Oh, entonces si estuviéramos en un lugar cerrado ¿lo harías con gusto?-se rio pícaramente mientras veía un gran rubor en las mejillas de Davis, se relamió los labios, la verdad es que la idea de estar así de expuestos en el campo de fútbol era algo que le excitaba de gran manera, sus manos sujetaron la camisa de este, lentamente la deslizó hacia arriba para terminar quitándola y apartarla, ahora tenía al menor totalmente desnudo frente a él, una vista realmente tentadora, sin embargo no deseaba terminar como un violador, deseaba que este también mostrara algo de cooperación y una idea vino a su mente, estiro su mano juntando ambos penes con fuerza sacándole un agudo gemido al otro-este es el juego Davis, si yo termino primero haremos lo que quieras, si terminas primero harás lo que yo quiera-le propuso mientras este abría los ojos de golpe, no le dio tiempo a reclamar, su mano comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo masturbándolos juntos y enviando un fuertes espasmo por todo el cuerpo de Davis.

-Espera, no es justo, aun no respondo Tai, ¡Tai!-gritaba su nombre cada vez más desesperado pero esa palabra también era acompañada con un sentimiento de placer, todo su ser estaba desvaneciéndose junto con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia, su corazón latía acelerado por el miedo y la adrenalina, tanto así que sentía que se le escaparía del pecho, cuando la respiración le comenzó a faltar por la agitación las primeras gotas comenzaron a salir, se estaba poniendo muy sensible e intentaba retener esa urgencia pero la mano de este se movía mas rápido llevándolo hasta su límite-Mmm, detente.....por favor no puedo.....¡¡¡Ahh!!!-gimió mientras su espalda se encorvaba por las fuertes sensaciones en su cuerpo y alcanzaba su orgasmo, su pene se hincho y sus chorros de semen comenzaron a salir disparados al aire.

-Wow, eso es rápido-murmuro Tai viendo con un leve sonrojo como los chorros del menor caían sobre el cuerpo de este, su pecho y abdomen terminaron manchados, se notaba cuán grande había sido su placer en la cantidad de semen que había salido y seguía haciéndolo, tras unos instantes los espasmos se detuvieron, el cuerpo del menor cayó al suelo mientras luchaba por recuperarse de esa fuerte sensación-no está mal Davis......en verdad no está nada mal-susurro mientras se relamía los labios y soltaba sus penes para gozar lo que había provocado, normalmente lo esperaría hasta reponerse pero su erección le demandaba seguir al igual que sus verdaderos deseos-Ahora, creo que reclamare mi premio y usare esa boquita que tienes-sonrió mientras se separaba de este y se colocaba de rodillas para ponerse frente a él mostrando su pene erecto y algo húmedo.

-Pero Tai.....yo-gimoteo agitado antes de abrir sus ojos de golpes, el pene erecto del castaño se había apoyado en su mejilla, le hacía sentir su calor al igual que sus leves palpitares señal de su deseo de ser complacido.

-No nos iremos de aquí hasta estar satisfechos-le advirtió con una amigable sonrisa, como si no fuera gran cosa lo que deseaba que hiciera, Davis podía ser distraído pero no lo era tanto, sabía bien cómo iba a terminar todo esto y una parte de él se negaba, sin embargo la mayoría de su mente estaba nublada por el morbo de lo que tenía a su alcance, lentamente abrió su boca, respiro nervioso y metió la punta en su cavidad oral temblando al sentir un sabor fuerte pero al menos no desagradable, poco a poco engullo parte del tronco teniendo cuidado de no atragantarse, Tai veía gustoso como poco a poco su querido aprendiz iba acostumbrándose al tamaño de su pene y metía cada vez más profundo en él, tomo las manos de este, las coloco en su cadera para que tuviera de que sujetarse y comenzó a meter y sacar su erección de esa cavidad húmeda y caliente-Ahh.......Ohh ¿es la primera vez que das una chupada?-sonrió Tai curioso de ese detalle por cómo estaba haciendo realmente un buen trabajo, tanto así que gemidos le sacaba y que él no intentaría esconder.

-Mmm.....Mmm-gimoteaba ahogado por aquel pedazo de carne en su boca, mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería humillarse más de lo que sentía, solo deseaba terminar rápidamente con ello y movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo sin poder acatar más allá de la mitad, no solo ello, sino que la fricción contra sus dientes llegaba a ser ahora un tanto dolorosa para el mayor.

-Ahh.....creo que debo enseñarte Davis, usas mucho tus dientes-gemía el castaño acariciando los cabellos del menor, lentamente saco su pene para poder apreciar cuán grande y húmedo estaba por las acciones del otro, movió suavemente su pie y entonces algo cálido entro en contacto con sus dedos-oh miren esto, alguien es travieso-sonrió al bajar la mirada, movió su pie para que este aplastará la erección de Davis sacándole un gemido involuntario, movía suavemente la planta contra este, sus dedos comenzaron a hacer presión en el tronco para terminar en la punta aplicando algo más de fuerza, la boca del menor se abrió para ser asaltada nuevamente por la punta de aquella erección, una pisada más fuerte le hizo abrir los ojos y una abundante cantidad de saliva comenzó a bañarla-escucha bien, cubre tus dientes con tus labios, respira por la nariz y relaja tu garganta, ¿podrás hacerlo Davis?, yo sé que puedes hacerlo-sonrió acariciando sus cabellos y revolviéndolos suavemente, poco a poco volvió a introducir su pene sintiendo ahora los cambios, empujo un poco más haciendo fuerza, Davis se retorcía queriendo alejarse, estaba ahogados pues el resto estaba entrando y finalmente su nariz se hundió en los bellos púbicos del otro, cerró sus ojos temblando, sabía bien que ahora había entrado todo y lentamente comenzó a entrar y salir del como si estuviera follando su boca.

-Mmm.....¡¡¡Mmm!!!-gimoteaba sonrojado por como los reflejos de su boca ya no funcionaban, todo el pene de su superior entraba y salía de su garganta, llegaba hasta el fondo ocasionando una gran fricción que hacia gemir al castaño, este lo sacaba por completo antes de hacer que lo tragara nuevamente, movía su pie para seguir estimulando el pene erecto del menor y ello provocaba que este soltara más saliva aumentando el placer, lo único que Tai lamentaba era no tener una cámara, estaba más excitado que nunca pues había aprendido bastante bien como chupársela, el solo imaginar todo lo que le podía enseñar lo excitaba más y sus caderas se movían más y más rápido acercándolo a su tan ansiado orgasmo.

-Aquí viene......Ohh será uno grande-gimió Tai mientras esas palabras alertaron al otro, sujetando sus piernas intento apartarse pero este sujetaba su cabeza firmemente con sus manos, sus caderas se movían más y más rápido, la desesperación del otro era una emoción extra que le hacía chorrear en abundancia, sin más opción le dio una pequeña mordidas y esa presión con sus dientes fue el detonante final-¡¡¡¡Ahh!!!!-un fuerte grito de éxtasis y una última profunda estocada lo hicieron eyacular, Davis cerró sus ojos con fuerza gimiendo ahogado por como todo entraba en su garganta, estaba caliente, sentía que le quemaría todo, por la profundidad no tuvo más opción que tragar o se ahogaría, cuatro, cinco chorros que él tuvo que aguantar antes de que los movimientos se detuvieran por completo, ambos respiraban lenta y pesadamente, había sido una fuerte sensación para ambos, las últimas gotas caían en su lengua y finalmente ese pene semi erecto salió de su boca dejándole respirar con más calma.

-Ahh......Ahh ya tuviste lo que querías, devuélveme mis ropas-gimoteo agitado y tembloroso por haberse tragado cada gota de ese semen amargo y espeso, era una prueba de que el mayor no se había masturbado en días, un gemido salió de sus labios cuando el pie de este volvió a aplastar su pene, sus mejillas le ardieron por aun tener una erección y un escalofrió le recorrió al notar que el mayor ya tenía otra nuevamente.

-¿De qué hablas?, aún tengo algunas cosas más que enseñarte-sonrió mientras le daba la espalda dirigiéndose a su bolso de gimnasia, si no fuera porque sus ropas estaban del lado de Tai sin duda las habría recogido y escapado, aun con una erección a plena vista pues estaba temeroso y algo curioso de lo que este buscaba, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando este sonrió y regreso a él con algunas cosas en sus manos-Los llevo siempre conmigo, a veces necesito entretenerme entre clases-sonrió Tai al ver la cara de incredulidad en el joven frente a él, habían dos consoladores y un tubo de lubricante, miles de pregunta surcaban su mente, jamás imagino que este fuera de esas tendencias y mucho menos, que confesará como si nada que los usaba-levántate y ponte contra la portería-le ordeno mientras observaba ambos juguetes al parecer pensando en cual usar con él, Davis lo vio suplicante, se la había chupado como deseaba, no quería ser más humillado en un espacio tan grande del cual cualquiera podría llegar de improvisto y atraparlos, aun así cuando el mayor frunció el ceño se colocó de pie enseguida, temblorosamente se acercó al poste de la portería dándole la espalda y el mayor lo siguió, un gemido involuntario salió cuando una fuerte nalgada cayo en su trasero y un dedo de este acaricio su ano-eres virgen aquí, así que esto lo hare solo por ti-susurro en su oído mientras besaba su mejilla, Davis soltó un respigo cuando sus nalgas fueron separadas, Tai disfrutaba esa vista, esa zona rosada se veía apretada por el temor haciéndola más apetitosa, sin más espera la rodeo con su boca y le dio una lamida.

-Ahh......no, ese lugar está sucio, estoy sudado no lo lamas-gimoteaba intentando que esas vagas excusas funcionaran para liberarlo, en lugar de ello sentía cada lamida más húmeda y fuerte que la anterior, suaves gemidos salieron de sus labios, era una sensación nueva y por ello extraña, mecía su cadera en un intento de evitarlo, una fuerte succión en su zona le hizo gritar y sus piernas le temblaron por cómo eran más fuertes, finalmente esa húmeda lengua se apoyó con firmeza y comenzó a hacer presión-¡Tai!-grito suavemente su nombre cuando sintió la lengua de este entrometerse de golpe, estaba deslizándose por sus entrañas, acariciaba sus paredes anales vírgenes estimulándolas a un punto que las sensaciones se convirtieron en un placer que lo excitaban más.

-Ya te gusto verdad?-susurro el mayor viendo como sus caderas se mecían como si quisiera que entrara más, sujeto las nalgas de Davis, les dio dos suaves mordidas a cada una y siguió estimulando su ano, lo había logrado, el menor ahora había encontrado el placer en el momento y se estaba entregando de lleno a este, sujeto el pene erecto de este, lo sentía palpitar mientras el saboreaba sus paredes anales hasta sentir que lo había dilatado-Con eso será suficiente, además con el lubricante lo será aún más-sonrió apartándose finalmente viendo el ano rosado del pequeño más abierto y comprimiéndose como si extrañara la atención que se le había dado.

-Tai-gimoteo Davis cayendo de rodillas siendo atrapado por los brazos del mayor, lo apego a su pecho mientras masajeaba su zona anal con sus dedos, lo hacía superficialmente sacándole pequeños gemidos de gusto, el menor entonces pudo sentir el cálido cuerpo del otro, sus manos lo comenzaron a tocar sintiendo lo firme que estaba, el miedo y los nervios le habían impedido notarlo pero ahora que podía su superior era sin duda alguna muy atractivo, un dedo se metió en el sacándole un gemido, sin aviso un segundo se unió sacándole esta vez un pequeño grito, lo estaba preparando, su vista se dirigió a los consoladores del castaño y trago con algo de fuerza, no eran para nada pequeños, eran casi del tamaño del pene del mayor y eso le hacía sentir un poco de temor, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el pero sabía que era normal y retiró sus dedos.

-Ayúdame aquí-susurro mientras se acostaba en el césped y alzaba sus piernas para poder enseñarle su ano a Davis, el pequeño no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo algo abierto y un rubor se formó en las mejillas de Tai al dejarse en evidencia-échame un poco nada más, sino la fricción no será tan fuerte-le indico mientras le entregaba el tubo de lubricante, el menor se sonrojo de golpe por esas palabras pero no se negó, en verdad quería tocarlo ahora, destapo el tubo y unto sus dedos en ese pegajoso líquido, tragando algo fuerte avanzo hacia él, toco aquella zona suavemente oyendo un suspiro, estaba temblando como si estuviera ansiosa y la masajeaba superficialmente.

-¿E-está bien así?-gimoteo apenado mientras sus dedos se movían en círculos , Tai sujeto su mano, lo vio a los ojos y entonces hizo que los comenzara a introducir en el provocándole un espasmo de gusto, Davis cerró sus ojos apenado, sentía como esas apretadas entrañas estaban succionando sus dedos, cuando estuvieron por completo no pudo evitar empujarlos con fue red sacándole un gemido al mayor, su otra mano sujeto más bolas de este, dejo de lado la pena y comenzó a guiarse por el deseo, sus dedos comenzaron a entrar y salir cada vez más y más rápido, simulaba penetraciones mientras masajeaba y apretaba esas enormes bolas del mayor, podía sentir que había mucho acumulado e inconscientemente se relamió los labios

-Ahh creo que así está bien-gimió el mayor sabiendo que si seguían así terminaría eyaculando antes de tiempo, el menor asintió para poder soltarlo y retirar sus dedos sacándole un pequeño gemido, el ano del castaño se contrajo molesto de perder su estímulo, este se levantó para poder posicionarse sobre uno de sus juguetes favoritos, se colocó de cunclillas de modo que su pequeño aprendiz pudiera tener una vista de todo lo que ocurría-No apartes la mirada, esto es algo que debes aprender y que te encantara-sonrió Tai mientras su verga palpitaba del éxtasis de ser observado por ello, el menor asintió y sus ojos se fijaron en como este se movía para sentarse sobre el consolador fijo en el césped, el castaño respiraba lenta y profundamente sintiendo las caricias de aquel plástico en su ano, aguanto la respiración y lentamente comenzó a dejar caer su cuerpo sobre este provocando que lo penetrara-Ohh.....solo la punta cuesta, ya nomás el resto es más fácil-gimió mientras temblaba por completo y cerraba uno de sus ojos por la fricción, sus pies se apoyaron firmemente en el césped mientras Davis acariciaba su pene por como la escena era demasiado erótica para el-aquí......¡esta!-grito con fuerza al dejarse caer sobre el resto provocando que ingresará de golpe, su pene comenzó a chorrear temblando al sentir sus entrañas invadidas, ese éxtasis de que sus puntos sensibles fueran estimulados, el morbo de ser observado y que lo hiciera en un lugar tan expuesto, honestamente le sorprendía no sufrir un orgasmo aun.

-No.... ¿no te duele?-pregunto Davis temblado por lo que veía, el mayor negó con una sonrisa, tras dejar que sus entrañas se acostumbrarán a la intrusión se apoyó en sus pies para comenzar a moverse, lentamente de arriba a abajo, haciendo una fricción en sus entrañas mientras su verga erecta rebotaba al igual que sus bolas cada vez más y más rápido hasta terminar en un frenesí, sus gemidos ya no los podía callar, estos resonaban fuerte y sonoramente Yo......bueno, quizás pueda probar-murmuro sin poder dejar de ver como aquel hombre que admiraba estaba haciendo esas caras tan eróticas y llenas de placer, tanto así que el mismo deseabas experimentarlo de igual manera.

-Ven-gimió mientras se detenía para poder señalarle que se colocará a su lado, este lo hizo, tomo el lubricante de la mano de este y lo apoyo contra su ano, un gemido salió de Davis cuando el frio líquido entro en el manchando sus entrañas, masajeo suavemente sus nalgas, veía como su pene erecto temblaba en señal de que le gustaba y estaba ansioso por lo que iba a venir-Ya está, hazlo despacio o te dolerá-le advirtió mientras le daba una nalgada viendo como este asentía y se posicionaba sobre el otro consolador, se puso en cunclillas tal y como le había enseñado para apoyar la punta entre sus nalgas.

-Esto queda entre nosotros-gimoteo sonrojado por como había terminado accediendo a todo esto, pequeños gruñidos salían de sus labios por la fricción de aquel plástico en su ano, respiro profundo tratando relajarse y comenzó a hacer presión-Ahh-gimió por como la punta había entrado y sin duda había sido la parte más difícil pues una punzada de dolor había recorrido todo su cuerpo, aun así decidió mantenerse firme, dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre aquel plástico pero a cada centímetro era más difícil que el resto entrara por lo apretada que estaba su entrada virginal.

-Se resiste ¿eh?, tranquilo, yo te ayudare-sonrió Tai acercándosele para poder sujetar sus hombros, este reacciono sujetando los de este con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos, su boca se abrió pero no salió sonido alguno mientras descendía con su ayuda sobre el resto del consolador, sus entrañas estaban siendo abiertas, el lubricante lo ayudaba a deslizarse pero no disminuía el dolor de ello, cuando finalmente llego falto un poco este mismo se impulsó soltando un grito junto con una lagrima, -tranquilo, tranquilo, ya está todo-susurro en su oído mientras lo masturbaba suavemente intentando hacerle olvidar el dolor, Davis se abrazó a su pecho, no podía dejar de temblar, tomo un par de minutos para que ese dolor se comenzara a convertir en algo más y respiraba agitado en él, suavemente comenzó a mecer sus caderas, ocasionando que la fricción contra sus paredes anales iniciara junto a un espasmo, uno que de algún motivo estaba comenzando a ser adictivo y buscaba volver a formarlo sintiendo una fuerte presión en su abdomen.

-Se.....se siente raro, me siento muy lleno pero no es del todo molesto-gimió sonrojado mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo para poder impulsarse un poco más, guiando aquel plástico en sus entrañas, experimentando esa nueva sensación por completo aunque sentía que aquella frialdad no le daba lo que deseaba-Ohh-un gemido más sonoro salió cuando sintió una presión en un lugar especial, temeroso volvió a moverse para volver a aplicar fuerza en esa zona esta vez recibiendo una descarga de placer que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Eso es, lo vez Davis ya estas disfrutando-sonreía el mayor viendo como este se movía cada vez más y más rápido, sus piernas temblaban de vez en cuando pero se impulsaba de un modo que le parecía sumamente erótico y maldecía que fuera ese juguete en su interior y no su pene, sin querer perder más tiempo el también se comenzó a mover sobre su propio juguete, ambos se veían de reojo mientras montaban aquellos objetos plásticos que arremetían sus entrañas ocasionando una fricción que ahora ambos gozaban, sus penes estaban totalmente erguidos, no dejaban de rebotar y soltar pequeñas gotas de pre semen que terminaban pérdidas en el césped bajo ellos.

-Tai.....Tai-sus gemidos solo eran por el mayor mientras se sujetaba de sus brazos, sus movimientos eran más rápidos y frenéticos, cabalgaba aquel juguete con desesperación al sentir un placer que hasta ahora desconocía, su pene rebotaba sin dejar de chorrear, sentía que estaba cerca del orgasmo pero al mismo tiempo no podía alcanzarlo, los estímulos eran agradables, no podía negarlo pero no dudaba en que la enorme erección de su superior le daría unos mejores, no pensaba coherentemente, solo se guiaba por ese nuevo sentimiento de placer y que ahora le exigía tenerlo en su interior-Tai-llamo su nombre deteniéndose antes de sujetar con firmeza el consolador en su interior, lentamente se levantó soltando un fuerte gemido por como había salido de sus entrañas, respiro agitado por como una punzada de dolor le recorría esa zona pero decidió ignorarla, se tendió de espaldas en la hierba viendo a su superior con un brillo de deseo-Metérmela-gimoteo viéndolo desesperado mientras separaba sus nalgas mostrándole su ano abierto y contrayéndose enfadado de que sus estímulos hubieran sido detenidos, el castaño tuvo que luchar por no tener una hemorragia nasal, era una oportunidad de oro, una que no esperaba tener en ese mismo momento pero que agradecía con cada fibra de su ser.

-Tú lo pediste, prepárate a gritar-sonrió frotando su pene entre las nalgas de este, sujeto sus piernas y las separo para poder tener una vista completa de lo que ocurriría, sujeto su erección con una mano, la guio a la zona que demandaba tanta atención del otro y en una suave presión casi la mitad se deslizó en su interior provocando que ambos soltarán un fuerte gemido de dolor y placer-Ahh......oh vaya, eres más estrecho de lo que imagine-gimió Tai temblando por como su verga era apretada con tanta fuerza que temía que se la arrancara o la aplastara, Davis en cambio estaba en un estado de trance inducido por el placer, sus entrañas habían sido nuevamente ocupadas pero ahora sentía una calidez tal que una gran cantidad de pre semen salía de su verga erecta, meció suavemente sus caderas, mostraba su deseo de cuanto deseaba más y el castaño no se lo iba a negar.

-Ahh....tan caliente-gimoteo temblando mientras sentía como su superior estaba comenzando a moverse contra él, sus manos rodearon su firme espalda, sus uñas se clavaron en el mientras el ritmo aumentaba a cada segundo, las bolas del mayor chocaban con sus nalgas, hacían un sonido erótico que más que nada lo excitaba, cuando vino no espero terminar así, teniendo sexo con el mayor, que este lo penetrara, que su verga estuviera entrando y saliendo de su culo y la fricción despertara una parte de él que no conocía, una parte traviesa, una que solo deseaba tener más de aquella estimulación, perderse en ese mar de placer y lo reclamara suyo-Ahh ¡me vas a partir!-grito desesperado por como las bestiales arremetidas del otro ya estaban haciéndolo sentir que moriría en cualquier instante, el aliento le faltaba, respiraba por la boca sintiéndose ahogado mientras sus piernas se separaban como si quisiera que llegara aún más adentro.

-Davis.....voy a eyacular dentro de ti-susurro en su oído provocando que el menor se estrechará más por esas palabras, le dio una fuerte nalgada sacándole un gemido más fuerte, sujeto sus caderas con firmeza y lo coloco en cuatro patas aumentando la fuerza de tus arremetidas, montaba su trasero como un animal salvaje haciendo que ambos temblaran y gimieran por el creciente calor en ellos, el placer que los arrastraba hasta los límites de su cuerpo y la abundancia de pre semen anunciaba su clímax.

-¡¡¡Tai!!!-grito su nombre en un sonoro éxtasis, su lengua salió mientras arrancaba el césped con sus manos por el momento del orgasmo, su pene se hincho y finalmente los chorros de semen comenzaron a salir terminando en el suelo, todo su cuerpo temblaba, cada músculo en su cuerpo se había tensado y se contraía mientras experimentaba por primera vez la deliciosa sensación su experiencia sexual viéndose reflejada en su orgasmo.

-Ohh Sii-gimió Tai por sentir esas cálidas paredes apretarlo con desesperación, con dificultad lograba moverse pero sus arremetidas no se detuvieron hasta clavarse por completo en el menor y se rindió ante el orgasmo, su semen salía en gran cantidad, manchaba las entrañas de Davis haciendo que este se retorciera por aquella cálida sensación y el castaño daba lentas pero profundas estocadas asegurándose de que todo terminara profundamente en él, un enorme éxtasis los recorrió a ambos, en verdad había sido una grata experiencia que alegraban compartir.

-Tai.....creo que aprendí mucho hoy-gimoteo el menor mientras se dejaba caer en el césped ya sin fuerza alguna en su cuerpo, el otro sonrió por esa vista, sujeto sus nalgas y suavemente saco su pene semi erecto provocándole un último gemido, observo gustoso como su ano estaba bastante abierto y manchado de su semen, se tendió en el suelo a su lado y este lo abrazo mientras se sonreían agradecidos por esa grata experiencia y esperaban con calma a que sus respiraciones se calmaran.

-Creo que debemos ir a los camerinos, alguien podría vernos-menciono el mayor recibiendo una mirada molesta del otro por esas palabras-jeje, lo sé, lo sé, mal chiste ahora que ya paso todo esto-se rio rascándose la nuca algo nervioso, recibió una pequeña patada de parte de este mientras se levantaba, sujeto las ropas de ambos para guardarlas en sus bolsos y cargar ambos, Davis permanecía acostado, sentía las piernas algo entumidas por lo que no tuvo más opción que dejarse cargar por el castaño-me gustaría una foto de esto-sonrió pícaramente ocasionando que este le estirara la mejilla y caminando desnudo lo llevo hasta los camerinos vacíos depositándolo en una banca.

-Ojala las duchas aun funcionen-murmuro Davis mientras se acariciaba su trasero algo adolorido, el mayor sonrió mientras le revolvía los cabellos con fuerza haciendo que este se riera, su mano paso de estos a su mejilla y su mirada cambio a una más profunda, había tomado la primera vez del pequeño, hecho bastante cosas y aun así no dejaba de tener esa cálida sensación en su ser por él.

-Ah cierto, casi olvido la última lección-murmuro Tai acercándose a él provocando que se tensara por ello, no sabía que podía haber más allá de todo lo ocurrido pero estaba seguro que su cuerpo no resistiría más, trago con fuerza ante la cercanía, cerró sus ojos solo para abrirlos cuando sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos, un tacto cálido, más que nada cariñoso que hacia su corazón latir emocionado y más que nada feliz por ello hasta que se separaron.

-¿Esa es la última?-susurro apenado y viendo a su superior con un pequeño brillo de emoción en sus ojos, este sonrió de lado y asintió mientras se apegaba más a él siendo su cuello rodeado por los brazos de este-creo que necesito repasarla un poco-sonrió viendo como este no se negaba y rodeaba su cintura suavemente.

-Quizás debamos repasar todas las lecciones desde el inicio, ¿te parece bien?-le propuso mientras juntaba su frente con la de este, ver como asentía repetidamente le lleno de un júbilo que no pudo evitar acorralarlo contra una de las bancas del lugar, ambos se vieron a los ojos con una sonrisa cómplice, sin decir nada más volvieron a hundirse en un beso de deseo y pasión mutua, ambos abrazados y tocándose uno al otro dispuesto a repasar lo ocurrido en aquel campo de fútbol.


End file.
